


More Than Words

by 127ghouls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Disabled Character, Drabble, Kid!Sekai are qties, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Jongin and Sehun don't need words to tell each other that they're meant to be.





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> A simple gift for ate Shari! I'll link her account once she creates one ^^

"Hello!"  
"..."  
"My name's Nini, what's yours?"  
"..."

 

  
He had discovered Sehun was different when they first met, roughly 17 years ago. Jongin didn't care, thinking Sehun was just another snobby kid. Being five years old allowed Jongin to mingle with the other boys and girls in the neighborhood, especially when his mother brought him to the park on Saturdays. He couldn't go out on Sundays because it's a family day, while in weekdays he would be in the kindergarten to learn. Jongin had lots of friends there, they were all loud and giggly. They would chat with him about all the useless things they could think of.

 

  
But Jongin liked Sehun more. Sehun was quiet and calm; he never knocked Jongin's pencil case off of his desk because he wasn't very active like the others. Sehun would sit next to him and listen to Jongin ramble on and on about school and chicken and playmates. Jongin once brought his puppy Monggu and was delighted to see Sehun's lips curve into the tiniest smile. From then on whenever he came over to Sehun's, he would be with Monggu. It seemed like Sehun liked the dog more than Jongin, but that's fine! Jongin liked Monggu.

 

  
Jongin never forced Sehun to talk to him. He wondered if Sehun ever felt tired of not saying anything. The thought of the other boy not liking him didn't cross his mind, instead Jongin just made himself believe that Sehun really didn't have much to tell him, especially when Sehun never went to a normal school and Sehun only had his mommy with him, no daddy. He learned that Sehun had a personal teacher who would drop by and teach Sehun exclusively. Jongin had been envious, wanting to have a personal teacher too. But his mother scolded him for being unreasonable.

 

  
Not wanting to anger his mother, Jongin forgot about it and begged Sehun's mother to let him join the other instead for his private classes. She was a little reluctant at first, but when Sehun shrugged it off, she immediately told Jongin to come the next day at exactly 2:30 in the afternoon.  


 

 

  
  
  
Sehun was mute. Sehun couldn't speak. The teacher did a lot of hand gestures that Jongin didn't understand, the waves and points and presses of fingers making his head ache. He quietly sat next to Sehun that day, just watching his friend browse through pages of a children's book while signing back to the teacher.

 

  
That day, Jongin had asked his mother to buy him a book about sign language.  
  


 

  
  
  
Jongin stood in front of the altar with his longtime bestfriend, Sehun. Sehun looked so delicate, so ethereal, so beautiful. Jongin might know how to speak, but in that moment he had ran out of words to describe how enamored he was while looking at the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Sehun sensed his stare and glanced back, mouth curling into a shy smile as his hand reached for Jongin's to give it a squeeze. They exchanged their vows, through signing - Jongin had become an expert in it throughout the years - and their lips sealed a promise they would keep until they breathe their last.

 

  
When they made love, it was quiet and slow and romantic. Breathy pants combined with the sound of skin against skin. Jongin wrapped Sehun's long, smooth legs around his waist before thrusting, holding himself back from losing control. The least thing he would want to do is hurt Sehun in any way.

 

  
Sehun's eyes fluttered close, his small mouth forming into an "o" as Jongin drove forward in a steady pace, careful and punishing Sehun with the slowest drag of his hardness along tight, sensitive walls. His back arched off the bed while Jongin's hands found his, entwining before pinning them down. The feeling of the bands on their fingers burn, reminding them that this was for keeps, for eternity, and Jongin would be by his side until Sehun grew tired of him.

 

Jongin's plumps lips pressed hotly against Sehun's, muffling his own moans. They were both close. His hips stuttered as Sehun finally let go and contracted around his length, forcing Jongin to release inside of his husband. They continued to gasp for air even as they rested next to each other with Sehun wrapped loosely around one of Jongin's strong arms. 

 

"Are you tired?" 

 

Sehun shook his head and watched Jongin leave to retrieve a soaked towel from the bathroom. After getting cleaned, they put some boxers on and snuggled under the warm covers. Sleepiness began to drape over Sehun. 

 

"You should go to sleep. Don't worry," Jongin gently kissed his forehead. "I'll be right here when you wake up. Always."

 

Sehun peered up, signing. " _Always_?"

 

"Always." 

 

They stared at each other's eyes, watching the stars glimmer inside of the coal black circles. Jongin wondered if Sehun was seeing the world at the moment, because it was the same for him. 

 

"I love you."

 

Sehun broke the eye contact and looked down for a few seconds before meeting his eyes again, lips pressed into a small smile. 

 

" _I love you too_." 

 

There were no hand gestures. Sehun had opened his mouth and spoke the words back. Even as the only sound that came out was a rough croak of indistinct words, Jongin felt it hit straight to his heart, igniting another bout of flame. 

 

He didn't cry. Even if he wanted to, he held it back. Sehun fell asleep soon, leaving Jongin wide awake in the middle of the darkness of their bedroom. 

 

That night he made a promise to himself that he would shower Sehun with all the affection he deserved, through things that needed no words. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this cliché drabble ㅜㅜ


End file.
